


Taking From The Kids

by NerdButton



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on fanart by @osiria-arts on Tumblr, Canon Rewrite, F/F, False Identity, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdButton/pseuds/NerdButton
Summary: What if Neo had taken on Ruby's identity to steal the relic? And what if she had happened to bump into Little Red's partner during her escape?An alternate scene during the attack on Atlas, where Neo decides to mess with Weiss while disguised as Ruby.Based on fanart by @osiria-arts on Tumblr.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 155





	Taking From The Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedra/gifts).



> Hello folks! A few people on Tumblr commented about wanting to see a fanfic based on that comic of Neo tricking Weiss into almost kissing her, and I didn't see any other fics for it so here we go!
> 
> Super self indulgent, please drop me a kudos and comment if you enjoy! :)
> 
> [Fanart by Osiria](https://osiria-arts.tumblr.com/post/190225561305/ahahahahahahahahahahahahahashit-buy-me-a)

It was too easy, "like taking candy from a baby" as Roman would have said.

Or, like taking relics from kids, anyways.

_Pfft. What were they thinking, trusting that farm boy with a relic. Probably for the best I've got it now._

Shifting into _Little Red_ had been simple enough, and the kid hadn't asked many questions when she motioned to him to hand over the lantern. Neo has had her face burned into memory ever since... since...

She has to shake away the flashback attempting to press into focus - storm clouds swirling around the airship and the shriek of grimm in the air, the sharp reek of ozone, Roman aiming his cane...

_First the relic, then her. If Cinder knows what's good for her, she'll make it hurt._

The exit is just up ahead. The place is in chaos, even the few people she's seen have barely sent her a second glance. A few more turns, and she's back out in the courtyard. Cinder shouldn't be far behind.

_"Ruby?"_

The voice is distant. Familiar. Heels click down the hall behind her, marking the short strides of their owner, following her. Deliberately, Neo pretends not to hear her. A quick check in the relic's reflection gives a blurry image of the person behind her.

_Shit. The Schnee girl. Keep going, don't look at her._

"Ruby?"

For someone in heels, the other girl moves much faster than Neo would have expected and her shrill voice is closer already. Glancing up at the path in front of her, Neo weighs her options. The exit is still several turns away.

_Well, she's approaching too quick for me to keep ignoring her. I could run but the game is up the second I do that. Can't really attack her either, or I probably won't get much further before her friends come running. Think..._

Stopping in her strides, Neo turns half to face the Schnee girl. The clicking stops, Weiss dropping her pursuit a couple metres away. Her eyes scan over Neo, slim eyebrow raising as her gaze lands on the lantern.

"Ruby? What are you doing with the relic?"

Silently, Neo watches her for another second - she's suspicious, but not on guard. Yet.

_Pretty little thing... I wonder..._

An idea forms, why not take the opportunity to mess with Little Red's precious team? Her partner would be a perfect target. After all, what does everyone say about huntsmen and their partners?

That they're all a little too... close.

Turning fully, Neo slowly stalks towards Weiss. Sharp blue eyes don't leave their focus on her as she approaches, positioning herself just enough into the other girl's space to be _too close_. Weiss doesn't back down, gaze dropping to the relic once more before returning to illusioned silver eyes.

"Did something happen to Oscar? Does Ironwood need it?"

_Very pretty. I wonder how she got that scar..._

When Neo places a hand against her cheek, she startles sweetly, a pink tint colouring her perfect little Schnee face. She looks off to the side, as if to confirm that she's really being touched, before hesitantly returning her attention in front of her. Licking her lips, she allows her gaze to flick down for a second.

_"Ruby?"_ She asks once more, softly. So soft, almost as soft as her delicate face under Neo's hand.

But she doesn't move. Doesn't pull away. And Neo begins to lean in, feeling the hitch in the other girl's breath as she does so. Absently, Neo hears a door nearby open and has to restrain a smirk. It would give her away.

_Good. An audience._

Her original objective of "get the relic" has drifted into the background of this little power play, too tempted by the chance to screw with Little Red's partner. Just as their lips are about to meet, a voice speaks quietly from the open door a few paces away, quiet and confused.

"Weiss..?"

The girl under her stiffens, both she and Neo allowing their gaze to drift over to the newcomer. Little Red, herself.

Neo stops holding back the smirk that wants to present itself, meeting those silver eyes with a challenge in her own brown and pink ones. So many emotions on display on Red's expressive face - shock, confusion, _hurt_... The hand still holding Weiss tightens against her neck, drawing a gasp from those pretty lips of hers and forcing blue eyes back on her.

Neo only gets a second to enjoy watching the dopey look on her face crumble as pink and brown eyes meet her confused stare, sending her hurtling down the hallway towards her partner with a harsh kick to her hip. The Schnee girl narrowly avoids landing on her weapon, tumbling into her teammate and sending them both sprawling against the doorframe Little Red stood frozen in.

Unable to resist, she catches the Schnee girl's eye again and blows her a kiss.

Interestingly, both her and Little Red flush when she does that. It's the last thing Neo gets to see, throwing up one of her shatter screens and hightailing it down the hallway. She's already halfway down the next corridor when the sound of it smashing echoes down the hall, Weiss' shrill pleading for her leader not to pursue following shortly after. Little Red must have listened, since no one comes chasing her.

_That was almost too perfect. If only I'd gotten a picture of their faces..._

_Ah well, maybe next time._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's only when Ruby - the _real_ Ruby - tugs her back onto her feet that Weiss realises what just happened.

_That was Neo..? She tried to kiss me... as Ruby... And I was going to let her?_

Ruby doesn't look at her after helping her up, just pushes ahead in the direction of Neo's illusion and smashes it with a swing of Cresent Rose and a shout. Weiss just catches the signs of her about to activate her semblance - tensing up, the slight vibration of the air - reaching out with a hand and a shout.

"Ruby! Wait!"

Having been a split second from switching on her semblance in pursuit, Ruby stumbles forward a few steps to offset the energy beginning to pool in her body. She glances back at Weiss, a panicked expression on her face before she shakes it away and replaces it with one of her focused ones.

"If I'm quick, I could go after her."

"You're not going alone, she's too dangerous and I can't come with you... We need to get to the tower."

"But... the relic?"

"We don't know who she's working for, and I doubt it's anyone good." Ruby is still coiled to run, and Weiss sighs sadly before speaking again. "It's gone, Ruby. I... I'm sorry."

Ruby looks down at Cresent Rose in her hands, brows furrowed. She doesn't do anything for a moment, then a heavy sigh escapes her.

"...Yea. You're right. Let's go."

Weiss moves towards her a few steps, stopping short when Ruby doesn't look up from her weapon. Her voice is so quiet when she speaks that Weiss almost doesn't hear her.

"Were you... going to kiss her?"

Almost doesn't hear her, and wishes she hadn't.

_Were you going to kiss me?_ That's what she really means. Ruby doesn't need to say it.

"I... No. She just startled me. That's all." As she says it, Weiss herself doesn't believe the words.

Ruby continues to hold Cresent Rose in front of her, between the two of them like a barrier. Even across the world from each other, there was less distance between them than there is in this hallway right now.

After another few seconds of her just standing there, Ruby clicks the transformation button on her weapon, Cresent Rose beginning to compact again.

"Okay."

_"Liar."_

Slinging her weapon back into its holster, Ruby meets her eyes for only a second and Weiss doesn't recognise her. She looks like she's never seen Weiss before, and with what almost just happened... Weiss can't blame her.

She's not such a fool as to think they won't need to talk about this, but it will have to wait.

_Only enough of a fool to let myself be tricked so easily..._

With a last glance in the direction Neo ran off in, Ruby moves past Weiss towards the elevators. Weiss doesn't try to catch up. Not entirely, hanging back just enough not to catch Ruby's eye.

_"Were you... going to kiss her?"_

Ruby pushes on ahead, Weiss following her lead.

_Was I?_


End file.
